fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura/Quotes
Ally Sakura Chapter 4 *Sakura: No! *sob* *Hinoka: Sakura, get out of here! You can't possibly go on! *Sakura: You're right. I'm sorry, Hinoka... Enemy Sakura Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * Sakura: Avatar! Are you r-really gonna fight me right now? What did I ever do to you? All I wanted was to l-love you! * Avatar: '''Sakura, I'm so sorry for all this. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's difficult to explain, but I just need you to...um, take a little nap right now. * '''Sakura: Brother/Sister, no... Defeated Conquest Chapter 22 Vs. Azura * Sakura: '''Azura!' * '''Azura:' Sakura... I'm surprised to see you here. When did you learn to fight? * Sakura: '''After M-Mother died, I began training, so I could protect the ones I love. I won't let anyone get past me - not even you! * '''Azura: '''I see. I always knew you would grow into a strong woman. I'm happy to see you like this, Sakura. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you. * '''Sakura: Azura... *sniff... sniff... * My... sister... * Azura: Don't cry, Sakura. This is a battlefield, and we are at war. Ready your weapon, dear Sister. Show me how strong you've become. * Sakura: *sniff* OK! Let's b-begin! Vs. Avatar * Sakura: Avatar! * Avatar: Sakura... I didn't expect you to be here. But if you insist on blocking our way, I won't back down. * Sakura: I know... And I know I probably can't w-win against you, either. But as a princess, I have to at least try to protect my kingdom! So r-ready your sword. It's time to battle! * Avatar: As you wish. * Sakura: This is the first time we'll really be fighting, A-Avatar. I wish... we were fighting side by side instead... Defeated My Castle Private Quarters Friendship *"D-did you need something, Avatar? I'd be glad to help..." (Invite) *"Y-your room is so nice...Thanks for giving me a tour." (Invite) *"I r-really appreciate you offering to help, Avatar. You give the best advice." (Invite) *"It's r-really nice of you two to invite me over for tea." (Invite, married) Bonding Lovers *"Oh, good! You're back. I g-get so lonely when you're not here." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, my love. I couldn't wait to see you again..." (Entrance) *"My h-heart races every time you walk through the door!" (Entrance) *"Oh. Thank you for waking me! I'm so sorry I fell asleep like that." (Awakening, Good) *"HIYAH! ...Oh! You scared me. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you." (Awakening, Bad) *"Oh. Welcome home, Avatar. My bath was so hot, I'm a little dizzy..." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"I'm not sure which I like better—warming up or cooling down." (Cool Down, Good) *"I love our time together, but it always leaves me wanting more." (Exit) Bonding Castle Grounds * "I'm so happy that you're my big brother/sister!" (idle) * "I didn't expect to have free time today... Wh-what should I do with it?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister! Take a look at this beautiful sweater I've been knitting! Pretty, right?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister! I hope you're having a great day today!" (idle) * "I'll do my best to help everyone in the next battle---I promise!" (idle) * "What's this? Did someone lose it? Well, you may as well have it now..." (found item) * "I took care of my weapon. It's always good be prepared, you know?" (weapon exp) * "Uhm... Pardon me. Would you like to pair up next battle?" (team up) * "Well, um... Mind telling me how you like to spend your free time?" (free time - asking) ** "Me? I often sew or read, and enjoy a little time alone." (free time - response) * "Maybe a wardrobe update will help me feel more confident... What do you think?" (accessory gift) ** "Thank you Big Brother/Sister. I'll take extra-special care of it!" (accessory gift received) * "Ah! Sorry. I just don't recognize you. Are you a traveler?" (visiting another castle) In the Shops * "There's a shop just like this in Hoshido too..." (buying) * "Don't hesitate if it will help our cause." (selling) Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday! I'll do everything I can to make this a great day for you!" * "Oh! Happy birthday!" Level Up * "Now they'll all see how t-tough I am!" (6+ stats up) * "Oh, yay! I think I improved a little..." (4-5 stats up) * "That wasn't so bad... I can do this!" (2-3 stats up) * "Oh dear! I-I'll do better from now on!" (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "This is all new to me, but I'll try my best!" Confession Help Description A shy Hoshidan princess with a gentle spirit. '' Roster ''The youngest princess of Hoshido. She has a kind heart and cannot abide suffering. She is surprisingly strong willed for one so painfully shy. The most relaxing to be around. Born on 4/9. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'll try my best..." * "I'm with you..." **gasp* "Oh no...." * "I won't let you get hurt." * "I-I'm ready." * "I'll stay with you!" * "Be careful!" * "I can support you." Dual Strike * "Don't come any closer!" * "I'll help you!" * "I can do this!" Dual Guard * "I won't allow it!" **gasp* "Oh thank goodness!" **gasp* "Are you hurt?" Critical/Skill *"Don't...Don't move!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"I'm sorry about this!" *"I-It's all me! Defeated Enemy * "Rest in peace." * "Sweet dreams." * "It's done." **sigh* * "Please forgive us." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Very much appreciated." * "Thank you so very much." Defeated by Enemy * "Augh! Please...don't cry..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote